it is never that simple
by Yami the mightyena
Summary: A human inflected with pokerus changing in to a half breed. changing with no end in site and power he dose not understand growing with in him. He finds love and pain with every turn. fallow him as he goes from boy to God. M/M yaoi lemons in later chapters. ( I suck at summaries)


_New story very different. same characters some new ones too. No lemon for a while here. Sorry but I do write more than smut. My first story in a while lives to a point where I can write again. Only have my phone to do so with. So please bare with me on all the misstakes it hard to fix on a phone. till I can get a laptop that is._

* * *

So I'm sitting here on a bus that's taking me to some laboratory. Because my parents think it's best for some random professor or doctors to experiment on me. There own son sent away to be a test subject. Good parent huh... I get it in a way what is happening to me us not normal. I guess I should explain more.

My name is John I'm 16 and I'm a pokemon trainer. Well I was. I only had three pokemon after failing the hoenn league. I let them all go but one my Mightyena he would not leave me if I let him go anyway. Me and my mightyena had been together since I was 5 and he was a poochyena.

I remember like it was yesterday.

* _flashback pov 3rd person_ *

A young boy running around playing tag with friends around his age. While his and other parents talked.

"Hey John come look at this." Said one of the older children. John walked over the kids stood around a small grey pokemon. Thing was crying.

" watch this." The oldest kid in the group around 15 leaned down and pick it up and throw it to the ground a loud snap was heard.

" brother stop that's bad!" a 10 year old yelled.

"Shut up!" The older brother pulled a razor out in reply. Quitting the group down right away. He was leading down and grab the crying pup's leg and started to shave it.

"NO MORE YOU MEANY" John screamed at the top of his lungs punching the older kid as hard as he could. The older kid swung his arm cutting John deep on the arm. Ignoring his own pain he picked up the pup. It all most as big as him. The older kid turned back around and push John down and start cutting his arms.

Screaming loudly the other kids got the parents the stoped the older kid. Having the moment John crawl bleeding to the poochyena.

" it's ok now little one I got you. " he cuddled up close holding the pup losing consciousness from blood loss.

Waking up in a hospital bad in a pokemon center an IV in his arm and bandages covering most of his arm. Laying next to him cuddle up close was the poochyena.

" hey little guy." The pups ears shot up his body close behind. To the boys face licking him all over getting giggles from his savior.

The rest as they say is history the two became as close as brother until...

* _end flashback pov 1st person_ *

" hello" some guy said as he sat next to me. Breaking my train of thought.

" hi..." I replied as he looked me over.

" your cute~" I could help but blush and look away.

" T-thanks " is all I could really choke out he just sat there for a few moments.

" So how are you changing?"

" what!?" I kinda freaked how did he know I was changing.

He put his hand on my shoulder. " come on dude relax there's like 5 people on this bus and we are all in the same boat. So chill" I sat there thinking he is right. I looked around and the other people all but the bus driver had ears, fur, tails, or some other thing that is not human on then it is a part of a pokemon. He had patches of Orange fur on his arm. Seeing I didn't really need to hid it I pulled off the green beanie I was wearing letting my new canine ears out. That sat atop my head. My old human ones nothing but a memory. " see no big deal and I think this ears are so cute." I blushed again.

"Thanks" after a few moments of silence I got my train of thought up and running again.

My mightyena got really sick. Thankfully he was not sick long. When he passed away it killed me inside I cried for days. But right before he passed away he bite me on the hand hard enough to cut to the bone. He could have taken my hand easily. But I blamed the sickness for him doing it. All though I think he was smiling when he did it.

" ummm...it been a long day I'm gonna rest a bit... Would you wake me when we get there?" I asked the guy next to me. Not sure why but I did feel comfortable around him.

" on one condition." He said looking at me with a big smile.

" what?" I replied a little worried.

" am I cute?" He asked me a slight blush on his face and mine turning a bright red.

" Y-yeah you are." He smiled and nodded so I leaned back and on to the window. relaxed and fell asleep quickly having not sleep well in the last few days.

 _End chapter 1_

* * *

 _Hopefully you enjoy this. Please give me an honest review. I can't fix problems and get better if I don't know what's wrong. Thanks Yami out see you next time._


End file.
